


Playground

by Fanbulance_Alert



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbulance_Alert/pseuds/Fanbulance_Alert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your body is like a playground I could never grow too old or too tired for. And I don't mean that in a sexual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote at like 2 in the morning or something like that when I couldn't sleep. It's just been on my phone for a while so I figured why not share it with whoever may read it.

Your body is like a playground I could never grow too old or too tired for. And I don't mean that in a sexual way. What I mean is I love running my thumb over your bottom lip, pulling it out so it looks like you are pouting, then pushing it back to its original place. Running my fingers through your hair until it looks like the worst case of bed head ever seen in the nation, then grooming it back into place. Pushing your cheeks together until you have a fishy face, then pushing them back until your face is stretched taut, then letting them bounce back into place.  Splaying your fingers out until the skin across your hand strains, then folding your fingers into a fist until your nails prick your palm. Sliding your earring around in its piercing hole just to see you make that exasperated face at me, then rubbing your earlobe until you're practically purring under my touch. No, I don't mean your body is my sex playground, there for my pleasure and deepest desires, I mean your body is like a playground in that as we both grow older I learn everything there is to know. Like which swing is the creakiest or which of your ribs is the most ticklish. I mean your body is like a playground in that each time I visit it I grow more and more nostalgic and each time I have to leave my yearning for it grows feircer. I mean that even when I'm old and wrinkly and your body doesn't move the same way it used to I'll still see the young beauty I fell in love with like falling asleep, slowly then all at once. And when the paint has chipped and the metal rusted all I have to do is look into your eyes, still full of passion, and I'll see all the good times and the bad times we went through together that only made us stronger. As your hair grows white and mine gray I know our time grows short, so forgive me if I take to long relearning my favorite playground or if I play a bit rough, I guess I just don't realize how old we actually are. I know you're tired and want to sleep so let me run my thumb over your chapped lips one last time before we part because your body was and always will be my favorite playground I could never grow too old or too tired for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
